


Glasses

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji loved and hated those damned glasses.</p><p>Updated as of Jan.2017 from 498 to 959 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Sanji Blackleg had very few weaknesses. Said weaknesses included pampering the lovely women that sprung into his life, the satisfaction he got from cooking for a large, hungry crowd, or getting to practice his sparring with a skilled companion. He learned quickly that it was okay to indulge in these weaknesses every so often. However, there was one weakness that had become the bane of his existence. When he realized that this thing he had was a cross between a fetish and a fondness, he became irritated. He was even sad to see the object of his desires vanish at a moment’s notice without him being able to capitalize on it. The phrase “absence makes the heart grow fonder” was becoming a mantra whenever the article reared its ugly head.

While Sanji finished cooking dinner, Zoro, the mossy love of his life, decided to get some reading done in the living room. This would’ve been fine and dandy if the swordsman hadn’t come out wearing the thin, silver framed lens glasses, which he kept in the second drawer of their right bedside table. Sanji didn’t memorize the location because he had a problem. It was simply easier to remind his directionally challenged swordsman that keeping his glasses in one place would make both of their lives easier. Sanji also didn’t try them on to see what the big deal was on several occasions when he was alone because that would be ridiculous and obsessive. The issue wasn’t that Zoro wore glasses often. Zoro only put them on when his eyes couldn’t bare having his contacts on.

Sanji loved and hated those damned glasses.

He loved them because they made Zoro look sophisticated. Sexy. How one accessory changed Zoro from blazing beast to professor who works out too much, Sanji didn’t know. Maybe it was because his brain was too busy making all sorts of dirty situations with Zoro wearing those glasses. Sanji slid each serving of grilled fish onto the prepared plates. Turning off the stove, he grabbed the vinaigrette to pour in an arc over each plate. Sanji bit his lip as he turned to look at Zoro sitting with his legs propped up on the coffee table. Bastard wasn’t supposed to have his feet up there and Zoro knew it. Sanji could imagine what would happen if he said anything.

_“Get your smelly feet off the coffee table.” Sanji would stand over Zoro about to smack his socked ankles from the table._

_Zoro would grab Sanji’s wrist pulling Sanji down into his lap, whatever he was reading would lie smashed between them long forgotten. Then he’d smile that smug smile and say, “What’re you gonna do about it cook.”_

Sanji didn’t know what he would say in response, but the image of him being bent over that coffee table while Zoro fingered him open, those damn glasses hanging low on Zoro’s nose and a mischievous glint in his eyes flooded to the forefront of Sanji’s mind.

Sanji wiped the blood running down his nose onto the back of his hand and sniffed.

Fuck.

Grabbing a paper towel, he stuffed two ripped bits up his nostrils before going over to wash his hands in the sink. Sanji hated those glasses because he knew that Zoro knew exactly what wearing them did to him. He knew Zoro put them on just to get laid, and Sanji hated that it worked.

Zoro actually didn’t know any of these things, but never objected to the abruptly welcome sex that occurred after putting his glasses on.

“Usually you’re complaining about someone after work.” Sanji set their plates onto the table. “I’m guessing thing’s weren’t too bad today?”

“Today was stagnant, but that’s because there was an update in the manual for safety procedures that I have to read. They’re testing us on it tomorrow, but my eyes have been hurting all day.” Zoro dog-eared one of the pages, so he could rub his temples. The glasses started to slip from his nose, but he pushed them back into place.

“Sorry to hear that.” Sanji wanted to pull Zoro’s hair and shove his tongue down Zoro’s throat. He swallowed against the dryness of his throat. “Do you think you need a new prescription?”

Zoro set the packet of papers aside. “No, it’s not that. I’ll just have to go a few days without the contacts, and I should be fine again. Is dinner ready?”

A few days with Zoro wearing glasses? Sanji wouldn’t—no—couldn’t survive that. He’d be humping Zoro’s leg like a dog every time the bastard came home wearing those damn glasses. Talk about an embarrassing thought.

“Almost.” Sanji was lying. Dinner had been ready for a couple minutes, and Sanji wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand looking at that smug idiot on the couch. Zoro didn’t look smug. He looked tired, but he had a good poker face. He couldn’t believe Zoro continued to act ignorant. Or hell, maybe Zoro really was that oblivious.

Sanji took off his apron, setting it on one of the bar hooks under the cabinets. While he was down there, he took the bloodied bits of paper from his nose tossing them into the trash. Dinner could be reheated. They had a microwave for a reason, and Zoro was sitting on the couch back to looking through his work papers. The glasses he wore perched perfectly on the bridge of his nose. Sanji watched as Zoro’s tongue darted out to lick his lips.

He couldn’t take it anymore. Making his decision, Sanji went into the living room to stand in front of the swordsman.

“Is dinner re-mmf!” Zoro had a lapful of horny chef before he was able to finish his sentence.


End file.
